Siblings for Life
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: Welcome to a bunch of Gravity Falls one-shots revolving around our favorite twins! One-shots from birth to adventures in Gravity Falls, to adulthood. *New chapter: Dipper has cheated death many times over that fateful summer in Gravity Falls, but it wasn't the first time he came to stare death right in the eye. The first time was August 31, 1999* Requests please! Enjoy!


**Heyo! Welcome to my first Gravity Falls fanfiction! This may be my first Gravity Falls fanfic, but I've loved the show since it originally aired. I have been rewatching the show for the billionth time, and I decided to write some sibling, cute stuff! These are one-shots revolving around our favorite twins. They will take place any time between their birth and as adults. I ship Dipcifica, but I will do wend-dip stories, but I tend to stick with Dipper and Pacifica.**

 **I'd also be overjoyed if you would please give me some ideas. I only have a few rules;**

 **No bipper**

 **No deaths**

 **No pinecest**

 **No weird AU's where Bill comes back as human**

 **Thats it! Thanks a million. Please send me reviews and requests! Let's get into the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Heart Beat**

 **Summary: Dipper has cheated death many times over that fateful summer in Gravity Falls, but it wasn't the first time he came to stare death right in the eye. The first time was August 31, 1999.**

Mabel and Dipper Pines had always been together. Before birth even. While they had not remembered it, the others tiny heartbeat while inside their mothers womb was the most comforting noise.

Mrs. Pines was expecting twins. At first they thought it would just be the one, but two weeks later, surprise! She was having twins. She shouldn't have been surprised. Both families, her and her husband had had twins in the past, but the realization that she was having twins did not settle in until she saw their two soft, pink faces.

She woke up early in the morning, in more pain than usual. She ignored it mostly, heaving herself out of bed and waddling into the kitchen. She started herself some tea. She mumbled to herself. She wanted the babies out. But only being seven and a half months pregnant, Mrs. Pines had a long way to go.

Mr. Pines crawled out of bed not much later, as he got dressed into his neatly pressed clothes. He too made his way to the kitchen, happily humming a tune from a commercial. He stopped at the mirror in the hallway and adjusted his tie. He smiled at himself. He looked just like his uncle Ford. Unruly brown hair and a chin dimples. He wondered if he'd look more like him in the future. Then upon the shatter of a clay mug, he heard a pained gasp.

"Its happening!" Mr. Pines could've passed out.

It was too early. He repeated this to himself as he drove his wife to the hospital. She was groaning an sputtering swear words with each jerk and stop of the car.

Finally. Mr. Pines felt dizzy as his wife shouted at him to pick up the pace. The sudden impact of shiny floors, hectic nurses and the smell of bleach hit the both of them as they went through the glass sliding doors. A curly haired nurse saw Mrs. Pines and rushed about getting a wheel chair. And just like that... Mrs. Pines was having twins.

She screamed as the doctor settled her into a hospital bed.

"Get ready to push. These little babies are ready to see the world." Mr. Pines felt woozy at those words. He couldn't think. Joy and fear was all to overwhelming.

"Okay. I see a head and..." The doctor was cut off as Mrs. Pines started to yell. Her words were strung together and unrecognizable, but it was clear she was done with this. And she still had another baby to go. With one final push, out came a baby. It cried at the sudden light and cold air. She cried softly at all the noise she heard. And at what she didn't hear. Her brother's heartbeat. And while she did not know it was her brother, or his heartbeat, the steady pulse of it was gone. And it was not comforting in the least bit.

"It's a girl!" Nurses rushed about cleaning and bundling the baby up in a little pink blanket. Happiness filled the Pines. They had a little girl. And she still had one more.

Mrs. Pines relief of having her little girl ended as she became filled with pain again.

"Alright. The next ones coming." Mrs. Pined started cursing again as Mr. Pines tried to comfort her. 5 minuets later the doctor shouted as pain exploded and then suddenly... her muscles relaxed.

"Its a- He's not breathing!" The relief and happiness and hope she had felt suddenly fled as terror filled her thoughts.

"Come on. Come on little buddy. Don't leave your sister. Not like this." The doctor said as he frantically did CPR. Nothing. The little baby was lifeless. Mrs. Pines watched in horror. She was shaking with tears running down her sweaty tired face. Mr. Pines mouth went dry as he watched his son die. He gripped his wife's hand, although she didn't feel it.

The doctor continued. The little baby girl continued to cry out for that heartbeat. Suddenly with a small jerk and a huge heave for air, came a struggling cry. Mrs. Pines smiled through her new tears of happiness that rolled down her cheeks. Mr. Pines kissed his wife on the temple. They were now the parents of twins.

"Congratulations new mom. I think you would want to hold the babies." The doctor grinned through his mustache and handed and eager Mrs. Pines her children, now quiet and content with the strongly beating pulse of each others heartbeat.

Mrs. Pines smiled as she cradled her daughter and son.

"Look at what we made. What are we going to name them?" They both shrugged. They decided to leave the genders to be a surprise, but they had a few names in mind.

"Mabel and Mason." Mrs. Pines whispered. They smiled at their sleeping bundles. Mr. Pines reached out and touched his sons forehead with a finger. He traced the Big Dipper on his forehead and smiled.

"My Big Dipper." He whispered. Mrs. Pines chuckled.

"Yeah. You here that you little death cheater? You're going to be the strongest of them all. You and your sister are going to shine bright." She smiled to herself and kissed the extra tiny baby's head.

"Look out for her. You got that Dipper?"

Dipper cooed in his sleep and snuggled into his blankets. Mabel did the same. Both happily listening to their siblings heart beat.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Normally they will be a little longer, but I just wanted to set the story up! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews and requests! Thanks! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
